I Am Sorry, It Is The Only Way
by GoldenPheonix25
Summary: What if Loki's madness stems from somewhere unexpected? Well, it's time for all them to find out. More detailed summery inside. Please not that this story may contain several topics that people are not comfortable with. (Summary may change as story develops further)
1. Introduction

**A Basic Summery**

Loki was always labelled the 'bad guy' by many people. The Avengers, Gods, Demigods, even his own demigod children all hate him for all his crimes (or in his children's case, hunting them down and slaughtering them) Nobody thought to question his behaviour during the Chitauri Invasion. Nobody thought to question how a gentle and caring young man turned into a spiteful creature. Not even his own family! They knew him since he was a baby for norms sake! What if there was a reason for all of this? For all this madness?

Watch as Magnus Chase and his crew, along with the Avengers and some special guests, read about Loki's life from infancy to discover the main crux of the problem.

 **Hope you guys like the summery. Please excuse me if some of the characters of Rick Riordan in this fanfic are a bit OOC. Scratch that, a lot OOC. I personally, love Rick Riordan's take on Mythology, but I have not gotten the chance to read his Magnus Chase series so yeah, sorry. Also, this is my first official fanfic, so bear with me.**

 **Before signing out, here's a teaser for you guys to get you excited.**

"What do you mean a book just appeared out of nowhere" Tony asked incredulous. He seems shocked and quite frankly confused. How could a book just appear out of nowhere, it's just not physically possible! He looked at Thor, silently questioning if this was a joke, but Thor's face seemed so serious that he dismissed that thought. Thor's face is just an open book. he had one of the lousiest poker face in this tower. Oh well, Tony decided, guess he had better call Nick Fury now.

 **That's all for now.**

 **Signing out,**

 **GoldenPheonix25**


	2. Chapter 1

**A Basic Summery**

Loki was always labelled the 'bad guy' by many people. The Avengers, Gods, Demigods, even his own demigod children all hate him for all his crimes (or in his children's case, hunting them down and slaughtering them) Nobody thought to question his behaviour during the Chitauri Invasion. Nobody thought to question how a gentle and caring young man turned into a spiteful creature. Not even his own family! They knew him since he was a baby for norms sake! What if there was a reason for all of this? For all this madness?

Watch as Loki's children, along with the Avengers and some special guests, read about Loki's life from infancy to discover the main crux of the problem.

 **Edited on 02/08/2018: For those who have been here since the start, you may have noticed that I have made some important changes. Due to my inexperience with Rick Riordan's Norse world, having only read the first one in the series, my portrayal of them will be quite OC. I have also remove several characters from the roaster for now; please don't be mad at me.**

 **Edited on 07/06/2018: Sorry about the lack of updates, been busy with exams. Thanks for all the support everyone. Special shout out to Guest for reviewing all my chapters. Thank you.**

 **Author's Note**

 **First, Disclaimer: I do not own any of the cannon characters. They belong to Marvel, Disney, Rick Riordan and The Vikings.**

 **Second, please note that this story might have issues such as depression, abuse, bullying and attempted suicide. Please proceed with caution. If you do not like or feel comfortable with any of that, please click out of this now.**

 **To clear things up before starting, I have made a list of what is following the cannon movie lore and when it is going to become AU (including the characters that will be involved in the reading)**

 **The Avengers (and Pepper) – A few days after the events of Avengers (All original Avengers except for Thor)**

 **Demigods (From Magnus Chase and the Gods of Asgard) – After the events of The Sword of Summer, before the Hammer of Thor (Specifically: Alex Fierro, Samirah al-Abbas [Magnus and Jack will be appearing in later parts of this story, along with Blitz and Hearth])**

 **Asgardians (From The Original Thor movie + References from Norse Mythology) – A few days after the events of Avengers (Specifically: Thor, Odin, Frigga, Warriors Three, Sif)**

 **Jötnar (From Norse Mythology) – Before the Asgard and Jötunheimr War (Specifically: Fárbauti, Helblindi, Býleistr, Loki (With Red Hair), Baby Loki, Laufey)**

 **Next, I will be changing some things to fit in this story. This changes include:**

 **Loki (from mythology) will be Odin's biological sibling.**

 **Laufey will be a female jötunn**

 **Loki (both of them) will be shapeshifters, which means that they will both be gender fluid. You can tell what gender they currently are by looking at the pronoun I am using to address them.**

 **Loki (Odin's brother) will be address in italics while baby Loki will be address normally.**

 **Finally, one last reminder. This story is not meant to follow cannon lore. It is in a way, an AU. So, if this kind of story does not suit you, click out of this right now.**

 **Sorry that is it so long. Now that it is all sorted, let's get started!**

Realm: Asgard

It was a rather sombre day for the Asgardian royal family. With the youngest son imprisoned behind seidr-proof walls, the entire family's relationship had turned sour. While Frigga was grief-stricken and angry with her husband for treating their adopted son in that manner, Thor had simply distanced himself from his father, not wanting to be caught in the crossfire. He abandoned his sparring sessions in favour of spending his time holed up in his chambers, trying to keep that small flame of hope away from mind. The sombre, tense atmosphere reminds him too much of the time after Loki's fall from the Bifröst. The grief and sadness had overwhelmed him so much that he had to leave the room to take a breather.

Just as he was about to put Mjölnir away in her 'special spot' in his chambers, he was interrupted by a blinding light in the middle of his desk. He was momentary blinded by its sheer brightness. In his paranoia, his body became alert, Mjölnir in hand ready to strike at any foe. The bright light soon faded and in its place, was a thick book and a letter stuck to it. Thor checked the book for any curses (living with a prankster/sorcerer have taught him some very important skills), before reading the letter attached to the book.

 _Dear Thor Odinson,_

 _Life as we know on these realms, are faced with great dangers that are soon to come. Foes of unmistakable power have been lurking around thousands of years, waiting for the right moment to strike. It's time have finally come. Soon, he shall wield his Gauntlet and wipe out Yggdrasil's realms and its inhabitants, destroying all species and life. Just as he had nearly accomplished in the distant future. He may not have been successful in conquering the nine realms then, but he may as well have. Many have fallen during the war, and those who survived sadly did not retain their full sanity, with you adopted brother being in the one of the key players in this coming war._

 _We, the Norms of Norse Fate, cannot allow this to happen. Attached to this letter is a book, containing several events of Loki's life from infancy, to adulthood and past current time. You must gather the following to somewhere secure and private in Asgard to read the book. The following people are:_

 _Odin Allfather, Frigga Allmother and Yourself_

 _Lady Sif and The Warriors Three_

 _The Avengers (All five of them, no disagreements, including Mister Clinton Barton), Pepper Potts (optional)_

 _There will be others that will arrive shortly after you have gathered everyone in the present time to your chosen location. Please be noted that these few are from different time periods, both past and future. Those from the past are:_

 _King Fárbauti and Queen Laufey_

 _Prince Helblindi, Prince Býleistr and Prince Loki_

 _Those from the future are:_

 _Alex Fierro; child of Loki and Dan Fierro, Samirah al-Abbas; child of Loki Ayesha al-Abbas_

 _This information should be useful to help you make sure that they are the right people. Question them if you must to confirm their identity. However, do not harm them! A select few individuals that will pop in and out during various points. We hope that you will make good use of the information we are giving and prevent a disastrous future._

 _From,_

 _The Norms_

Reading the letters contents a few times, caused Thor's face to turn pale. A war was coming? How did anyone much less his Father, King of the Nine Realms, miss the signs? He walked out of his chambers and headed towards the throne room with the letter on him. I must inform Father about this, Thor thought to himself. He walked past many corridors before reaching the throne room.

Odin was sitting on his golden throne, weary and tired. Frigga was standing next to him, handing him a cup of water, her eyes puffed red and her face streaked with tears. Thor walked and placed Mjölnir by his side before kneeling in front of them.

"My King, I bring important news," Thor announced, bowing his head in reluctant respect.

"What news have you brought for me, Crown Prince Thor?" Odin snapped out of his tired stupor, face alert. He straightened his posture and looked at Thor intently.

"I have received a letter from the Norms about the future, and it does not seem to be good" Thor's face became serious. He handed the letter to Odin, who paled upon reading it. Frigga frowned and asked for the contents of the letter, in which Odin turned to face her before replying,

"The true threat to the nine realms and a method to preventing all-out war from breaking out," He turned back to face his son, "Gather your shield brothers and sisters, both Asgardian and Midgardian and sent them to the gathering room" he instructed. "We will need their utmost cooperation to tackle this problem"

"I shall attend to it right away" Thor announced. "May I leave to attend to my duties now your highness?

"You may," Odin said, too distracted with his thoughts to even notice Thor's formal tone. Thor bowed before leaving the room in a hurry.

"What is on your mind dearest husband?" Frigga asked curiously.

"The severity of the situation," Odin answered tiredly. "The Norms would not have make an appearance if the situation is mild. The future must have been in ruins for them to intervene"

"I agree wholeheartedly Odin," Frigga replied. "and if the letter is to be believed, our younger son is in the thick of this-

"He is not our son Frigga, but our nephew" Odin cut her off. "He is your cousin Laufey's and through her husband Fárbauti's son"

"But still he is of our blood," she retaliated. It is our responsibility to take care of him with the absence of his parents in his life. All these years, we have raised him with our son; do you still not come to care for him?"

"I do Frigga! I just...I don't know" he sighed. "Well, we'll worry about that later. For now, please focus on the current situation. Now, we need to prepare ourselves for the arrival of certain guests," he hesitated on the word, "Thor shall be arriving with his companions within the hour or so"

"We shall talk about this later," Frigga reminded frostily, before leaving Odin alone in the throne room.

TO BE CONTINUED

A cliffhanger! I never knew why authors love it back then, but I do now! It feels somewhat satisfying to publish the official chapter 1. Not even an actual chapter and I have already gotten 2 followers, 1 favourite and 1 review! Thank you so much, it means a lot to me!

On a last note, I am not a regular updater. Therefore, my updates are somewhat random.

Signing out,

GoldenPheonix25


	3. Chapter 2

**A Basic Summery**

Loki was always labelled the 'bad guy' by many people. The Avengers, Gods, Demigods, even his own demigod children all hate him for all his crimes (or in his children's case, hunting them down and slaughtering them) Nobody thought to question his behaviour during the Chitauri Invasion. Nobody thought to question how a gentle and caring young man turned into a spiteful creature. Not even his own family! They knew him since he was a baby for norms sake! What if there was a reason for all of this? For all this madness?

Watch as Loki's children, along with the Avengers and some special guests, read about Loki's life from infancy to discover the main crux of the problem.

 **Edited on 06/12/2018: Just several mistakes I missed.**

 **Author's Note**

 **First, Disclaimer: I do not own any of the cannon characters. They belong to Marvel, Disney, Rick Riordan and The Vikings.**

 **Second, please note that this story might have issues such as depression, abuse, bullying and attempted suicide. Please proceed with caution. If you do not like or feel comfortable with any of that, please click out of this now.**

 **I apologise for the extremely long wait for this chapter. 6 months (has it been so long?) since I posted a chapter. I know I said I am not a regular updater but geez. Welcome for all our new followers and those who favorited this story. Welcome back for all the old supporters and thank you for the continued support. I'll probably just jump around timelines for now. Now, let's begin shall we?**

Realm: Asgard

"Thor, what are we doing here?" Fandral looked around at his surroundings, uncertain.

They were at a fairly modest room, a grand table in the center with chairs surrounding it. Thor stopped pacing and sighed.

"It's too much to explain it in just a few words. You'll just have to wait until all guests have arrived in order to receive a more in-depth explanation"

"Is this about Loki's sentence?" Volstagg questioned gently.

The expression on Thor's face gave away the answer.

"Now if you will excuse me my shield brothers and sister," Thor continued, "I shall be fetching some of our midgardian shield brothers and sister to join us in this occasion. I shall see you soon" Before anyone else could say anything, Thor quickly took out Mjölnir from his belt and pointed it towards the Bifröst, flying towards the Observatory.

"Well that was just rude," Sif remarked.

"Well can we really blame him for his mood?" Volstagg sighed. "Guess we should wait for the royals and the guests now"

0~0

Realm: Midgard

Tony Stark was having a relatively relaxing day. No villains, no godfathers out to kill him, no Norse gods to bother him, no world crisis he had to deal with. Just him and Pepper, oh and J.A.R.V.I.S of course. At least until Thor came literally crashing down on his door.

"Oh hey, not expecting to see you here big guy" Tony greeted him unfazed. "What are you doing here? Surely another world crisis is not happening now"

"I'm afraid so Man of Iron," Thor confirmed solemnly.

"What!" Tony looked shocked, "You can't be serious, and you do realise that I was just joking right?"

"I am serious," Thor replied, "in fact, I've been sent by my father to fetch you and the other Avengers" he added.

"Okay then," Tony still did not looked convinced, "So what's the problem?"

Thor told him everything. The letter's appearance in his room, its contents and his father's orders. Tony looked as though his brain was being overloaded with too much information.

"What do you mean a book just appeared out of nowhere?" Tony asked incredulously. He was shocked and frankly confused. How could a book just appear out of nowhere, it's just not physically possible! He looked at Thor, silently questioning if this was a joke, but Thor's face seemed so serious that he dismissed that thought. Thor's face was just an open book. He had one of the lousiest poker face among all the Avengers, nay the entire world. Oh well, Tony decided, guessed he had better call Nick Fury now.

0~0

"What?!" Nick Fury was no pun intended, furious, upon seeing Thor and Tony's face on the screen. He had an extremely busy week and was looking forward to a break. Even just for a few hours will be fine! But no, he was not going to get a break because whatever is going on, it had to be serious for the God of Thunder himself to come down here to Earth; and from the look on Tony's face, this was not a casual talk either.

"Look Fury, I wasn't planning on calling you today, however we have a big problem here" Tony began. "We have a huge crisis heading our way and I need all the Avengers yes including Barton and Romanoff to pack an overnight bag for how many days Thor?" he looked at the blond.

"Preferably at least two weeks. I'm not really sure how long it would take for us to get through it"

"Okay then. An overnight bag filled with clothes and necessities for at least two weeks. Tell them to meet me at the main lobby of Stark Tower. J.A.R.V.I.S will guide them there"

"And if I say no?"

"It is an order issued by the King of Asgard" Fury paled, "Failure to comply with the order shall be returned with force"

"Okay, okay then. Barton, Romanoff and Rogers are on their way. As for Banner, you'll have to find him yourself" Fury quickly replied before shutting down his side of the screen.

"Damn," Tony cursed. "He is not in a good mood for sure. Oh well, better go and find Bruce now"

TO BE CONTINUED

That's all for today people, see you on the next chapter hopefully done before I go on holiday.

Signing out,

GoldenPheonix25


	4. Chapter 3

**A Basic Summery**

Loki was always labelled the 'bad guy' by many people. The Avengers, Gods, Demigods, even his own demigod children all hate him for all his crimes (or in his children's case, hunting them down and slaughtering them) Nobody thought to question his behaviour during the Chitauri Invasion. Nobody thought to question how a gentle and caring young man turned into a spiteful creature. Not even his own family! They knew him since he was a baby for norms sake! What if there was a reason for all of this? For all this madness?

Watch as Loki's children, along with the Avengers and some special guests, read about Loki's life from infancy to discover the main crux of the problem.

 **Edited on 06/12/2018: Just several mistakes I missed.**

 **Author's Note**

 **First, Disclaimer: I do not own any of the cannon characters. They belong to Marvel, Disney, Rick Riordan and The Vikings.**

 **Second, please note that this story might have issues such as depression, abuse, bullying and attempted suicide. Please proceed with caution. If you do not like or feel comfortable with any of that, please click out of this now.**

 **Hmm, this chapter is shorter than I thought it would be. Hopefully it would get longer as we progress through the chapters.**

Realm: Midgard

"Hey Bruce, are you available now?" Tony peaked into a science lab. Bruce was working on an experiment in one of Tony's spare labs in the tower.

"Yeah, what's up Tony?" Bruce answered without breaking his concentration.

"We have a situation going on" Tony explained. "The king has invited us to Asgard to deal with a certain crisis heading our way" he said bluntly.

"What?!" Bruce was momentarily startled by Tony's blunt explanation. His faced displayed a very shocked expression as he stared at his fellow Avengers and roommate.

"Yeah, it's kind of a complicated to explain" he looked at Bruce. "Thor could probably explain it better than me anyway" he waved it off. "You're coming with me?"

"Umm, sure" Bruce looked uncertain and hesitant.

"Okay then. Pack an overnight bag for about two weeks. The others will be here soon" he checked his watch. "Meet me in the main lobby, you know where it is"

0~0

The rest of the Avengers have arrived swiftly between a few minutes and an hour after Thor's arrival. Quite impressive really, considering they would have to pack all their stuff then hitch a ride to his tower, which was quite a far distance from S.H.I.E.L.D headquarters. Immediately upon their arrival, they had began peppering questions to the Thunder god, whom quite quickly began overwhelmed by the intensity and speed they were hitting at him. it was then did they finally noticed Tony and Bruce as Tony told them to slow down, particularly from Clint, who since had been really snappy since the Battle of New York just days ago. After everyone had calmed significantly, Thor began to explain the situation. From the moment in his bedroom to his father's orders. All through this, everyone looked quite stunned, with varying degrees of wariness. Clint in particular was furious; the subject of Loki was still a sore one for him, having not fully recovered from the mind control from the scepter.

"What? I still don't believe you" Clint said, crossing his arms in an act of defiance.

"You do not have to believe me Hawkeye. Whether you like it or not, I have orders to bring you to Asgard from the King himself" Thor mirrored his actions, frowning at him. "If you do not wish to comply with his orders, I will have no choice but to use force"

"Fine then, but don't expect me to be happy about it" he grumbled.

0~0

"Everyone ready?" Tony checked with everyone. The main lobby of Stark Tower was sparsely furnished, with only some lights and several couches around. The Avengers were all gathered around, standing next to each other in a perfect neat circle. With Thor being the leader for a change instead of Steve, flanked by Steve and Natasha while the others trailed behind.

"I think we are all set" Steve looked around. Each avenger had a bag filled with clothes and various other necessities as instructed by Thor. Along with that came all the weapons. Thor had Mjölnir hung from his belt; Steve had his shield while the two SHIELD agents had their knives and guns. Tony carried a briefcase with his latest Iron Man suit _Mark VII_ , with homing beacons attached to his wrists. Considering how far their destination was, Tony decided it was best to carry the suitcase for portability sake.

"Alright then, J.A.R.V.I.S, take care of the power, the usual protocols. Please inform Pepper about my-"

"And just where did you think you're going without me Tony Stark?" Virginia 'Pepper' Potts, a woman with flowing auburn locks, stormed in front of her boss with a fully packed suitcase, her sapphire blue eyes glaring at him.

"It might be dangerous Pepper" he argued feebly.

"And?" she challenged him to continue. When she received no response, she continued, "Look, I'm not as defenceless as you think, I do have some tricks up my sleeves besides," she glanced at Natasha, smirking, "Natasha may have taught me a trick or two"

Sensing that nothing was going to make her budge, he sighed in frustration, before saying, "Fine, as long as you are not putting yourself in danger," he heard her snorted in the irony of his words, "you can come"

"Let's get going" Clint snapped impatiently, "the sooner we get there the less time I have to spent doing this nonsense"

"Barton, hold your tongue" Thor warned. "Loki did not ask for his life to be read out. In fact he won't even be there to witness it, with the exception of his younger self"

"But-"

"No buts, Clinton Francis Barton" Natasha scolded, Clint paled. When Natasha pulled out all three names, he knew he was about to get into trouble.

"Fine"

0~0

"Finally, we're here" Tony declared as they arrived at Central Park. They walked onto a clear spot in the park, ensuring that the place was empty. "Ready everyone?" he glanced at everyone.

"Ready" everyone nodded in unison.

"Okay then. Heimdall! Bring us to Asgard!" Thor commandeered. With a shower of light and colours, they disappeared.

TO BE CONTINUED

My apologises if this seems short. I need to get the Avengers up and ready in Asgard before pulling out the rest of them. Not to worry though, the other guests will be arriving soon.

On a last note, I have a poll for my other story. Check it out if you're interested.

Signing out,

GoldenPheonix25


	5. Chapter 4

**A Basic Summery**

Loki was always labelled the 'bad guy' by many people. The Avengers, Gods, Demigods, even his own demigod children all hate him for all his crimes (or in his children's case, hunting them down and slaughtering them) Nobody thought to question his behaviour during the Chitauri Invasion. Nobody thought to question how a gentle and caring young man turned into a spiteful creature. Not even his own family! They knew him since he was a baby for norms sake! What if there was a reason for all of this? For all this madness?

Watch as Loki's children, along with the Avengers and some special guests, read about Loki's life from infancy to discover the main crux of the problem.

 **Edited on 06/12/2018: Just several mistakes I missed.**

 **Author's Note**

 **First, Disclaimer: I do not own any of the cannon characters. They belong to Marvel, Disney, Rick Riordan and The Vikings.**

 **Second, please note that this story might have issues such as depression, abuse, bullying and attempted suicide. Please proceed with caution. If you do not like or feel comfortable with any of that, please click out of this now.**

 **I'm sure you'll all noticed that I added Mpreg in. It kind of sprang in my head when I realise that I am probably also going to deal with** _ **that**_ **aspect of Norse Mythology so yeah. No offense to anyone that is. It's not going to be present now, but rather in later chapters with Sleipnir and you know...I'm pretty sure all Norse Mythos geeks like me will know.** _ **cough Fenrir cough**_ **. Not all legends will be present though, so don't be surprised if it's not here.**

 **First chapter this week. Hopefully the next will be out soon...**

Realm: Asgard

"Prince Thor you have returned" Heimdall stoically greeted Thor as they reappeared in Asgard on the Observatory.

"Is mother and father still there?" he prodded curiously.

"No my Prince, they have moved to the gathering room" he answered.

"Okay then. Are the horses I requested already here?" he asked.

"They are waiting for you outside of the Observatory" he replied. "Also, welcome honored guests to Asgard. I hope you enjoy your stay here" he greeted the other Avengers and Pepper.

"Thank you Heimdall" Steve spoke.

"Horses?" Bruce asked stuttered, looking at them nervously.

"Have you never ridden one before Bruce?" Natasha asked gently. "It's alright you know to admit it"

"Never even seen a real one in my life" he breathed out.

"I'll help you, don't worry" Tony offered.

"You know how to ride one?" Steve raised an eyebrow.

"My mum taught me when I was seven" he returned.

"Captain could you please sort out the pairs? One pair for each horse, I'll be taking one myself" he asked.

"Sure. Tony, you're with Pepper" he gestured at them together. "Natasha, you're with me. Clint, think you can take Bruce?" he directed the question at the archer.

"Yep, riding a horse is not that hard" he walked to Bruce. "I'll run a quick tutorial with you"

"Thanks" he smiled gratefully.

"Everyone, on your horses" Thor shouted, "Follow my lead, we'll be heading to the palace stables"

0~0

"Now that wasn't so bad was it?" Tony looked at Bruce, getting off from the horse.

After a long, strenuous ride on horseback, they have finally arrived at the stables. On the way, they have passed by the market, weaving pass Asgardian citizens waving at their prince or staring at the foreigners. Bruce had squirmed uncomfortably at the amount of attention they were attracting from the locals, while Clint had just sent cold looks at them, including the curious children. The rest of them had been nonchalant, never sparing a glance at the onlookers, and focusing on their destination.

"Honestly Clint, you didn't have to scare them off. They're just curious" Steve lectured him. Clint merely responded with plenty of grumbling, with an annoyed 'fine' thrown in.

"This way my friends" Thor ushered them outside of the stables and into the palace.

Their first impression of the castle was big and gold, or as Tony put it 'a large giant pipe organ'. The towers were grand, gleaming gold. The entire surface was so shiny; it constantly reflected the sunlight pouring down at them. At the entrance, stood two guards, with their spears and shields. They spotted their prince from afar and bowed as a sign of showing respect. Thor bowed back at them.

"Skyjold, Geir" he greeted them. "Has the King left any instructions for me?"

"Yes my prince. He requests you to make your way to the gathering room" Skyjold repeated the instructions.

"Of course. I shall make my way there now. Should anyone asked for me, tell them that I'm currently busy" he stared at them intently.

"We shall pass the message down milord" Geir respectfully replied. The two guards on either side of the large wooden door crossed their spears, before putting them in upright position. They bowed to Thor one final time, before opening the heavy door.

0~0

"Father. Mother, I have returned with our esteemed guests" Thor loudly announced at the gathering room. He walked to his parents and gestured at the Midgardians to follow him.

"Your majesty, thank you for inviting us here" Steve bowed.

"Do not thank me Captain. It is not me but rather the Norms who insisted that you all be present for this occasion. However, I believe I am getting ahead of myself. I believe we shall start with the introductions first?" he gazed at Frigga.

"of course Father. Friends, I present you with my parents, Odin Allfather and Frigga Allmother, King and Queen of Asgard. My fellow shieldbrothers the Warriors Three and Lady Sif. He pointed at each person respectively.

"Welcome Midgardians to our fair land!" Fandral began, "I am Fandral the Dashing..."

"...I'm Volstagg the Valiant..." Volstagg continued.

"...and he's Hogun the Grim" Fandral took over from Volstagg, elbowing Hogun playfully.

"Fancy names you all got" Clint remarked.

"How did you get them?" Bruce asked curiously.

"Mostly battles," Volstagg shrugged, "or in some cases, personality wise" he eyed at Hogun in particular.

"Now shall we begin?" Odin interrupted impatiently. Everyone fell into silence at the old king's tone. "Now," he looked quite pleased with himself, "if everyone is done with introduction, we shall immediately address our main concern here. Could everyone please take a seat?" he sat down at the head of the long table, the others following suit. "I am sure everyone at least had a gist of the reason we have all gathered here for" he paused, scanning the group.

It was silent for a moment, before Sif decided to brave the stilled silence, "Loki" she spoke quietly, gazing at them nervously, though she hid it well.

Odin stared at her, before nodding at her statement. "As I'm sure everyone had been informed of, or at least alluded to, we are here about the matter Loki and the imminent dangers that lies ahead of us"

"Apologies my king, but if I may be so bold to ask, what dangers lies ahead of us?" Volstagg spoke up. He held himself high, boldly staring into Odin's eye. Everyone froze at his actions, waiting nervously for the outcome. Odin chuckled, taking everyone by surprise.

"Dangers, young one, on a scale that has not been seen since the Great War" Frigga gasped; while all the Avengers bar Thor looked confused. The Great War?

"Thor, I'm sure you remember the tales about the Mad Titan?" Thor nodded, confusion evident from his expression, "can you please recite a summary of the tale of the Great War for Midgardian guests and as a refresher for your shieldbrothers and sister?" he drawled.

"Of course Father" Thor straightened up, and began his tale.

TO BE CONTINUED

A cliff again. I can't believe how fun it is to tease you guys with you. Hope you enjoy this chapter. Lots of brainstorming required to fill in the blanks. It's a little frustrating, but we're getting there. I had a lot of fun with the characters, especially the Asgardians.

I'm not sure if Thanos had waged war with the Asgardians and the nine realms before, it's just something I have seen in several fanfics and i just thought 'why not, it's cool' and fit it in. If anyone knows about it, please PM me some details.

Poll for my FNAF story 'Elude: Freddy's Story' is still up. I'll be implementing the ultimate choice into the chapter when the poll is over. Please vote.

Thank you for all the favourites and followers. I appreciate it a lot. Hope you are not mad for not mentioning you guys last chapter.

This is going to be my last chapter for the year for this story. I'll be on holiday next week and will be away until possibly mid-January. So, no chapters until then. Merry early Christmas everyone!

Signing out,

GoldenPheonix25


	6. Chapter 5

**A Basic Summery**

Loki was always labelled the 'bad guy' by many people. The Avengers, Gods, Demigods, even his own demigod children all hate him for all his crimes (or in his children's case, hunting them down and slaughtering them) Nobody thought to question his behaviour during the Chitauri Invasion. Nobody thought to question how a gentle and caring young man turned into a spiteful creature. Not even his own family! They knew him since he was a baby for norms sake! What if there was a reason for all of this? For all this madness?

Watch as Loki's children, along with the Avengers and some special guests, read about Loki's life from infancy to discover the main crux of the problem.

 **Author's Note**

 **First, Disclaimer: I do not own any of the cannon characters. They belong to Marvel, Disney, Rick Riordan and The Vikings.**

 **Second, please note that this story might have issues such as depression, abuse, bullying and attempted suicide. Please proceed with caution. If you do not like or feel comfortable with any of that, please click out of this now.**

 **An extremely belated Happy New Year to everyone. I was supposed to start with this chapter two weeks ago but I was lazy. Damn my laziness. This chapter is partially dedicated to our latest reviewer PrincessWriter123 for taking the time to review this story. As a novice in muti-chapter stories, I really appreciate it. Thank you all.**

 **Also, I should have said this earlier, but this will contain some spoilers for all Phase 1 Marvel movies, Magnus Chase and The Sword of Summer, and some Thor: Ragnarok; though for the latter is quite minor but really earth…uh…lore shattering reveal.**

 **Let's get going shall we?**

Realm: Asgard

"Not much was known of the Mad Titan. Even after more than a millennium of tireless research, the clouds of mystery that enveloped the titan's background are still there" Thor recited from memory. Everyone was upright and tense, the silence reigning above them all. Thor continued, "What we do know however is that it was he who started the Great War. A war so great, it lasted over a century of bloodshed and violence. Billions upon billions died in defiance of his great quest to destroy the universe. From soldiers and warriors, to mere civilians. All whom are victims of the terrible war" Thor momentarily paused, and bowed his head. A moment of silence passed.

Then, Thor picked up his summary, "It was not until all the realms had united in this strife that they were able to defeat the Mad Titan and banished him to _Ginnungagap_ or more simply the void" he looked towards his parents who nodded as he ended the summary. Odin stepped forward to pick up the reins.

"The Mad Titan is dangerous," his eyes roaming around the room surveying his audience. "He is much more powerful than any enemy any of you had faced. His strength may have been withhold for now. Nevertheless, once he is out, his strength will return and he will seek to continue what he had started more than a millennium ago; decimating the entire universe"

"Why is he doing this though?" Steve blurted out, almost regretting his decision when everyone turned to face him. "I mean," he blushed in embarrassment, "what kind of goal is he hoping to achieve from all this destruction?"

"He seeks to please and win the affections of death by offering her many gifts in the form of deaths" Frigga answered in a rather unpretentious way.

"Death's a girl?" Tony inquired curiously. Steve looked sharply at him.

"Yes. Lady Hela who presides over the dead" Thor replied.

Unnoticed by everyone, Frigga grew concerned over her husband's subtle flinch at the brief mention of Hela. She placed a comforting hand over his shoulder.

"Geez to go through those lengths just to win the affections of your lady" Clint muttered, to which Natasha discreetly pinned him with a fierce glare, silencing him. She had noticed the king's reaction to the name. Her curiously piped, but chose not to mention it.

"The most important issue we have all gathered here to discuss is that according to the letter, he shall be making another attempt to ruin our universe" Odin recovered and continued pacing back and forth across the room. "When exactly was not specified however if you were to examined between the lines, it will be sooner than we think"

"What is the contents of the letter if I may ask Allfather?" Volstagg asked.

Odin reached into one of his many pockets pulling out a letter. He then handed over the scroll to Volstagg who immediately unrolled and examined it contents. "A gauntlet? But it cannot be…" he mumbled in astonishment.

"What is it Volstagg?" Sif walked over to him and looked from behind. Upon reading the line, she gasped as she came to the same conclusion as he.

"Well? What is it?" Fandral asked impatiently.

"We shall resume this conversation when all our guests arrived" Frigga ordered, "For now, all you will take a seat around table and behave" she placed greater emphasis on the word 'behave'. Everyone promptly shut up, even the humans, for none of them want to deal nor experience what an angry or annoyed Frigga is capable.

"Yes my queen/your majesty" everyone sat down quietly on their seats.

"Good" Frigga pronounced with satisfaction. The royals sat near the head of the table. With Odin at the head, Frigga to his left and Thor to his right. The Warriors Three arranged themselves by seniority next to Thor while Sif sat herself next to Frigga. The Avengers and Pepper then proceeded to arrange themselves. Tony and Pepper along with Natasha and Bruce seated next to the Asgardian women while the rest took seats near the Asgardian men, completing the loop.

"Now all our guests will be introducing themselves so please no fooling around," the young Asgardians squirmed at Frigga's scrutinizing glance, "you may start first dear" Steve blinked at Frigga singling him out of everyone else.

"Of course" he stuttered slightly in embarrassment before straightening his posture and said, "I am Steve Rogers, Captain America" he gestured to the rest to continue.

"Tony Stark, Iron Man"

"Natasha Romanoff, Black Widow"

"Bruce Banner, The Hulk"

"Clint Barton, Hawkeye"

"Pepper Potts, CEO of Stark Industries"

"That's everyone" Steve finished.

"Well then, as Queen of Asgard, I along with my husband and son formally welcome you to our realm" Frigga said. "Odin did the letter said when they shall arrive?"

"No the Norms did not specify when exactly they will-"

An aura of pure white flashed, blinding everyone for mere seconds before regaining sight. In the light's place were eight people. With the exception of two young adults whom he presumed were demigod children of Loki, he was familiar with the rest of them. Their sudden appearance was not a surprise to Odin, the Norms had already forewarned after all. However, it was the adult at the near the back, which surprised him so much he nearly gasped. A male with long fiery red hair tied back in a ponytail looked around the palace. His eyes grew wide as they finally laid upon him.

"Brother?"

For the man in front of him was none other than his youngest brother and mother of his first born, Loki Borson.

TO BE CONTINUED

A fun fact. When I was writing the arrival of the past guests, I was checking the list I made in Chapter 1 to make sure I get it. Guess what? I missed one! Loki from the Norse myths! I cannot believe it when I first noticed it. Then I checked again and I admitted defeated. Somehow, I had failed to notice that until now. Gosh my memory really. I did not really want to interrupt the flow or really just rewriting the chapters but I also did not want to leave him out so I did the next best thing. Add him in as a surprise! The surprise Odin and Frigga will get…

The idea of Loki (the elder) and Odin being Hela's parents was something that piped my interest when I saw a work on AO3 (Archive of Our Own) featuring it. It was an interesting theory and honestly I can sort of see that being cannon. In the myths Hela/Hel was depicted as a child of Loki as well so I just went with it.

On a last note, Chapter 5 of _Elude: Freddy's Story_ is in progress. I'm just procrastinating a little this week.

Next chapter will feature slightly more drama with Odin and Loki (the elder). Looking forward to it? If you are, see ya next chapter!

Signing out,

GoldenPheonix25


	7. Chapter 6

**A Basic Summery**

Loki was always labelled the 'bad guy' by many people. The Avengers, Gods, Demigods, even his own demigod children all hate him for all his crimes (or in his children's case, hunting them down and slaughtering them) Nobody thought to question his behaviour during the Chitauri Invasion. Nobody thought to question how a gentle and caring young man turned into a spiteful creature. Not even his own family! They knew him since he was a baby for norms sake! What if there was a reason for all of this? For all this madness?

Watch as Loki's children, along with the Avengers and some special guests, read about Loki's life from infancy to discover the main crux of the problem.

 **Author's Note**

 **First, Disclaimer: I do not own any of the cannon characters. They belong to Marvel, Disney, Rick Riordan and The Vikings.**

 **Second, please note that this story might have issues such as depression, abuse, bullying and attempted suicide. Please proceed with caution. If you do not like or feel comfortable with any of that, please click out of this now.**

 **Okay, I said that _Elude: Freddy's Story_ will be updated first, and well that was my original intention. But then the writer block struck, and I ran out of ideas! So, I did the next best thing, write another chapter of this! The result in this chapter. **

**This chapter is just like introducing the new arrivals, a bit of confusion, lots of exposition I guess, descriptions etc. In short, it is boring, but necessary.**

 **Also school started in February, yeah (disgruntled). My schedule is packed, creative writing has been limited by a substantial amount, and I'm just plain tired.**

 **Let's just get on shall we?**

Realm: Asgard

An awkward silence reigned the gathering room. Odin and Loki seemingly locked in a trance, staring at each other in shock and apathy respectively. Frigga coughed, breaking them out their thoughts.

"Thor, if you would please introduce them to our guests." She discreetly gestured towards the younger generation and the Midgardians to her husband. Odin snapped out and pulled out the rolled up letter from his pocket before handing it to Thor. He unfolded it, cleared his throat. Then address the newcomers.

"King Fárbauti of Jötunheimr," the king of the frost giants bowed regally. Tall and muscular, his skin like all Jötunn was a light blue. Unlike his brethren however, instead of simple lines decorating the skin, Fárbauti's sapphire skin was intricately design with complex intertwining lines, signifying his status as a member of the royal bloodline. He was dressed in a simple loincloth, with armour strapped to his torso, legs and arms. An ice spear with a blue glowing tip held within his large palms, radiating power and respect. A crown made from icicles perched on the top, proclaiming his status.

"Queen Laufey of Jötunheimr," she acknowledged with a dainty curtsey. Her physique was a polar opposite to her husband. She sported a respectable height of 5 feet and 4 inches, where Fárbauti was a towering 6 feet and 7 inches. Her form was petite yet still generating a powerful aura. Her loincloth was longer, reaching down to her knees. On her right hand was a staff with a sapphire perched on it, detailed designs of vines spiralling from top to bottom. A tiara made with pure silver and diamonds dotting it, rested on her long flowing blond hair, tied in small braids. Standing in front of her, were two boys and swaddled in her left arm, a bundle of blankets with a little fist sticking out.

"Prince Helblindi, Prince Býleistr, and Prince Loki-"

"Loptr" Laufey interrupted, "It is Prince Loptr" she rocked the little bundle as best as she could with one arm"

"-Prince Loptr," Thor paused, "of Jötunheimr"

"Why does it say Loki then?" Sif asked abruptly, shrinking slightly at the attention she attracted.

"Loki is a nickname given by Vili and Vé, Odin's brothers, who decided that our little one reminds them of their younger brother with the name" she explained.

Odin cleared his throat, "Thor, you may continue"

"Of course Father." Thor continued reading, "Demigods Alex Fierro and Samirah al-Abbas" Two teenagers stepped forwards. The first had a slender built, with shockingly leafy lime green hair with inky black roots. She was wearing pink and green clothing along with a pink jumper tied on the waist, her pair of unusual eyes, one dark brown and one amber surveying the area with distance.

The second was of average height with a very fashionable green hijab, a regular blue shirt, jeans and a purple cloak. Much like her sister, her redwood bark coloured eyes glanced around the room, noting the differences between the two vastly different periods and possibly different dimensions.

"And um…sorry, who are you? You were not on the list," Thor asked, his cheeks colouring in embarrassment.

To his surprise, Loki merely chuckled. "Don't worry, I was not really supposed to be here, at least at first I wasn't"

"Then?" Odin raised her eyebrow.

He shrugged. "They changed their minds"

"But why did they not give us a notice then?" Frigga inquired.

He shrugged. "It was too late; they had already sent the letter"

"So do you mind letting us know who you are?" Tony called out, receiving a slight nudge and minor glare from Steve.

"Impatient are we? I'm Loki Borson, youngest child of King Bor and Queen Bestla of Asgard"

"You're his namesake?" Thor blurted out.

"You must be Odin's son then. You certainly inherited his bluntness," dismissing the glare he was receiving he turned to Frigga, "What possessed you to name a son after me Frigga?"

"I have no idea" she turned away from Loki and faced everyone, "Would everyone please introduce yourselves again for our new arrivals? Starting with the Midgardians, just names will be sufficient enough"

"Steve Rogers"

"Tony Stark"

"Pepper Potts"

Clint Barton"

Natasha Romanoff"

"Bruce Banner"

"Now the next generation of Asgardians"

"Thor Odinson"

"Sif"

"Fandral"

"Volstagg"

"Hogun"

"Now that that's over, shall we begin?" a mysterious voice spoke. A swirl of mist flew around them, before settling beside Loki and solidified. A woman stepped out; her flowing black hair framed her round unblemished face. Her midnight dress featured the night sky in all its glory, a scene filled with constellations. In the center, the dress depicted two torches, glowing eerily. She giggled at the stunned faces of everyone except for the two users of seidr, Frigga and Loki. She smiled cheekily, before clearing her voice.

"You know it is rude to stare right?"

TO BE CONTINUED

It is not really outstanding I'll admit. Loki's personality was a surprise, what my muse can do without direction still sometimes shocks me. Sadly Samirah and Alex will not be getting much for now, though you are welcomed to suggest anything if you wish.

Story time _hopefully_ begins next, or latest, the following chapter. Starting way before Loki or Thor's birth, even before the Asgardian Jötunheimr War. We will be exploring the causes of that war first, after all it was in the aftermath of the war that Loki (the younger) was found by Odin, at least in the movie that is. A lot will be changed to suit the story, I mean a fair bit.

The mysterious woman is not really of importance, she will however appear randomly at times. Anyone willing to take a guess of her identity? Hint, she's a Greek goddess.

Again, sorry to all _Elude: Freddy's Story_ fans.

Signing out,

GoldenPheonix25


End file.
